CRS Reports - 2013
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2013 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September * Intelligence Spending and Appropriations: Issues for Congress (Sept. 18, 2013). * Security Clearance Process: Answers to Frequently Asked Questions (Sept. 9, 2013). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (Sept. 9, 2013). * Intelligence Spending and Appropriations: Issues for Congress (Sept. 5, 2013). August * The Trans-Pacific Partnership Negotiations and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42694) (Aug. 21, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (Aug. 16, 2013). * Telecommunications and Media Convergence: Selected Issues for Consideration (CRS Report R43178) (Aug. 14, 2013). * National Security Strategy: Mandates, Execution to Date, and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R43174) (Aug. 6. 2013). July * Federal Research and Development Funding: FY2014 (July 30, 2013). * Retaining and Preserving Federal Records in a Digital Environment: Background and Issues for Congress (July 26, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (July 25, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (July 18, 2013). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (July 18, 2013). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (July 17, 2013). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (July 12, 2013). * Foreign Surveillance and the Future of Standing to Sue Post-Clapper (July 10, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (July 5, 2013). * NSA Surveillance Leaks: Background and Issues for Congress (July 2, 2013). June * Nanotechnology: A Policy Primer (June 24, 2013). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (June 24, 2013). * Federal Laws Relating to Cybersecurity: Overview and Discussion of Proposed Revisions (June 20, 2013). * Science and Technology Issues in the 113th Congress (June 20, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (June 19, 2013). * The Obama Administration's Proposal to Establish a National Network for Manufacturing Innovation (June 18, 2013). * The Trans-Pacific Partnership Negotiations and Issues for Congress (June 17, 2013). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (June 13, 2013). * Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP) Countries: Comparative Trade and Economic Analysis (June 10, 2013). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (June 10, 2013). May * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (May 28, 2013). * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (May 28, 2013). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (CRS Report R42886) (May 22, 2013). * State Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report R41853) (May 7, 2013). * The DHS S&T Directorate: Selected Issues for Congress (May 3, 2013). April * Terrorism, Miranda, and Related Matters (CRS Report R41252) (Apr. 24, 2013). * Department of Defense Implementation of the Federal Data Center Consolidation Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (Apr. 23, 2013). * Intelligence Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL33539) (Apr. 23, 2013). * Promoting Global Internet Freedom: Policy and Technology (CRS Report R41837) (Apr. 23, 2013). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Apr. 23, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Selected Legal Issues (Apr. 17, 2013). * Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR) Acquisition: Issues for Congress (Apr. 16, 2013). * "Gang of Four" Congressional Intelligence Notifications (Apr. 16, 2013). * Intelligence Identities Protection Act (Apr. 10, 2013). * Sensitive Covert Action Notifications: Oversight Options for Congress (Apr. 10, 2013). * Covert Action: Legislative Background and Possible Policy Questions (Apr. 10, 2013). * Reauthorization of the FISA Amendments Act (Apr. 8, 2013). * Integration of Drones into Domestic Airspace: Selected Legal Issues (CRS Report R42940) (Apr. 4, 2013). * Drones in Domestic Surveillance Operations: Fourth Amendment Implications and Legislative Responses (Apr. 3, 2013). * "Amazon" Laws and Taxation of Internet Sales: Constitutional Analysis (Apr. 3, 2013). March * Intelligence Authorization Legislation: Status and Challenges (Mar. 25, 2013). * Social Networking and Constituent Communications: Members' Use of Twitter and Facebook During a Two-Month Period in the 112th Congress (Mar. 22, 2013). * Cloud Computing: Constitutional and Statutory Privacy Protections (CRS Report R43015) (Mar. 22, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (Mar. 20, 2013). * The National Broadband Plan Goals: Where Do We Stand? (Mar. 19, 2013). * The Trans-Pacific Partnership Negotiations and Issues for Congress (Mar. 19, 2013). * Publishing Scientific Papers with Potential Security Risks: Issues for Congress (Mar. 18, 2013). * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40674) (Mar. 14, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (Mar. 14, 2013). * Freedom of Information Act (FOIA): Background and Policy Options for the 113th Congress (Mar. 8, 2013). * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Mar. 5, 2013). * The 2013 Cybersecurity Executive Order: Overview and Considerations for Congress (CRS Report R42984) (Mar. 1, 2013). * Public Access to Data from Federally Funded Research: Provisions in OMB Circular A-110 (Mar. 1, 2013). February * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (Feb. 28, 2013). * Departments of Defense and Veterans Affairs: Status of the Integrated Electronic Health Record (iEHR) (Feb. 26, 2013). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (CRS Report RS22168) (Feb. 25, 2013). * Insourcing Functions Performed by Federal Contractors: An Overview of the Legal Issues (Feb. 22, 2013). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (Feb. 14, 2013). * Federal Laws Relating to Cybersecurity: Overview and Discussion of Proposed Revisions (CRS Report R42114) (Feb. 5, 2013). January * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (Jan. 31, 2013). * Integration of Drones into Domestic Airspace: Selected Legal Issues (Jan. 30, 2013). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Jan. 30, 2013). * Unmanned Aircraft Systems (UAS): Manufacturing Trends (Jan. 30, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Cyber Crime Protection Security Act (S.2111)-A Legal Analysis (Jan. 28, 2013). * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Overview of U.S.C. 1831 and 1832 (Jan. 28, 2013). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Jan. 28, 2013). * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Abridged Overview of 18 U.S.C. 1831 and 1832 (CRS Report R42682) (Jan. 28, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 17, 2013). * The Interplay of Borders, Turf, Cyberspace, and Jurisdiction: Issues Confronting U.S. Law Enforcement (CRS Report R41927) (Jan. 17, 2013). * Access to Government Information In the United States: A Primer (Jan. 16, 2013). * Online Video Distributors and the Current Statutory and Regulatory Framework: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42722) (Jan. 14, 2013). * The U.S. Export Control System and the President's Reform Initiative (Jan. 11, 2013). * The Protection of Classified Information: The Legal Framework (Jan. 10, 2013). * The FCC's Broadcast Media Ownership and Attribution Rules: The Current Debate (CRS Report R42436) (Jan. 10, 2013). * Cybercrime: Conceptual Issues for Congress and U.S. Law Enforcement (Jan. 9, 2013). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (Jan. 4, 2013). * Public, Educational, and Governmental (PEG) Access Cable Television Channels: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42044) (Jan. 4, 2013). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Jan. 4, 2013). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (Jan. 3, 2013). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (Jan. 3, 2013). * How the Satellite Television Extension and Localism Act (STELA) Updated Copyright and Carriage Rules for the Retransmission of Broadcast Television Signals (CRS Report R41274) (Jan. 3, 2013). * Reauthorization of the FISA Amendments Act (Jan. 2, 2013). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Jan. 2, 2013). Category:Publication